kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Quantum Fracture
As stated by Stephen Hawking, Professor Maximus Draux, and virtually every scientist in the Chronoverse, a Quantum Fracture (alternatively known as either a Temporal or Chronon Fracture) is a break in the timeline. Travellers are able to create fractures that lead to almost any location at will, including the Chronal Dimension, other places on the planet, and even other Earths in the Eartherean Domain. They are gateways to the Chronal Dimension, which is an extradimensional location that controls and stabilizes the passage of time. It is currently ruled by Uriel, the Lord of Time. Effects The effect of a fracture depends on what kind of circumstance it is in: *'Traveller (works if they're with a non):' If a Traveller enters one, they will be sent to a tangible location of the Chronal Dimension, or will be passed across their timeline, depending on the will of the Traveller. *'Non-Traveller:' If a non-Traveller (on their own) enters a quantum fracture, they will be erased from existence. *'Powerful Gravitational Effects:' Temporal Fractures seem to exhibit some kind of high mass and/or density, which results in powerful gravitational attraction. Wherever fractures are present, objects appear to float around it, and towards the white light. *'Seismokinesis:' When they form, fractures create earthquakes, which are more powerful depending on their size. These can range from 3 to a staggering 7 on the Richter Scale. *'Temporal Ripping:' Because fractures are caused due to the Chronal Dimension bleeding into the world, the overabundance of fractures in the world in any one moment will result in the entire timestream being ripped apart. *'Chronokinesis:' Especially powerful fractures are able to slow down the passage of time closer to their entrance, like how time is warped closer to a black hole's event horizon. Appearance Fractures look much like shattered glass revolving around some white light, and can form pictures in the glass that hint at the location it leads to. The white may change color depending on either the status of the Chronal Dimension (normal = white, red = unstable), or where it leads to (green = to somewhere in the Multiverse, white = to the Chronal Dimension; somewhere in current universe; time travelling in same universe). One some occasions, fractures have been coloured entirely black, when time travelling either in other timelines, or to timelines that no longer exist. First Known Opening The one John met in a janitor's was not the first one ever. Fractures have popped up in multiple different time periods, including Elizabethan Times, Victorian rule, Middle Ages, and one separate year in the Tudor period. The oldest one is likely the one that opened approximately 4000 years ago: in Ancient Egyptian times. This is to do with the existence of The Sun's Arms. The Sun's Arms is a large set of Egyptian statues of Gods, all gathering around something. The hieroglyphics on the side of statue state that they are worshipping 'the essence of the Sun', although the Sun was above. The 'essence' they referred to was likely a Temporal Fracture, which opened in Egypt at some point. They built a statue out of magnetite, which was energized by the fracture (due to its magnetic properties) and caused the fracture to act as magnet to the metal. As a result, the fracture followed the statue even if they moved it. The fracture opened over various periods of time, the last being sometime in August 2014, and was studied by John as a way of building an effective transponder destabilizer for the Epoch Machine. Study K.R.O.N.O.S. teaches about fractures in the subject Temporal Fractures, in which most of the information was provided by John Jones. Exams cover subjects like their effects, why they happen, what they are, where they lead to, who can make them, and generally how they work. Category:General Category:Object